


Up, Up

by standalone



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standalone/pseuds/standalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowsex dialogue. Baz has a lot to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, Up

_Fuck me till I’m no one._

oh, I’m going to fuck you  
I’m going to fuck you so far beyond that  
I’m going to fuck you till everything  
you remember  
is gone, till the earth’s  
gone and the  
sky and the  
air and all you know  
all you’ve ever  
fucking  
known is me  
fucking you, till that’s  
all  
there is  
till you’re  
absolute rubble  
beneath me  
a smouldering  
wreck  
demolished, fucking wrecked  
in the void  
of everything you  
aren’t  
anymore

_You like that, me wrecked under you? You’re gasping._

shut it  
you’re flattened  
you’re no one  
nothing  
a colossal ruin  
eroding while  
Eternity laughs at you and you  
you fucking  
the whole fucking time  
I’m fucking you  
all you see is sand  
on the wind  
sandstorms that shred away  
the last bloody bits of  
what you  
what you were  
and you  
you were nothing  
now you’re what’s left  
when nothing’s  
lost its nothing  
and you  
I, fuck  
I’m fucking you  
still fucking  
you fucking you  
out of nothing  
because you don’t, you don’t fucking  
disappear you don’t  
fucking  
vanish you’re too  
much for that  
even when you’re  
nothing  
you’re too much, you won’t  
stay nothing  
under me you won’t  
go that easy you won’t  
go  
and I feel  
you gather all your  
nothing back  
together in one big  
hard nothing  
you crack open  
and there’s fucking  
fucking torrents of  
sand falling  
off  
you blasted  
prat of course you couldn’t  
just be nothing  
you fucking  
had to come  
back with  
wings  
you fucking  
beautiful  
idiotic lunatic you can’t  
be nothing  
no one you prat  
you imbecile you’re mine  
you’re mine you  
bloody git  
sweet Crowley, if I could flatten  
you if I could  
you’d never stand  
for it  
you split  
right open and you’re  
everything  
again you  
fuck, you're  
_flying_ , I can’t keep  
you down you  
fucking soar  
you goddamned  
phoenix  
\--oh shit, that’s not  
that’s not bloody cricket  
I don’t care  
if you’re the most powerful mage in  
one million boudoirs  
you give a little bloody  
warning before you levitate  
when someone’s atop you  
it’s blasted unsettling

_On you, mate, all that flying talk. Your voice, my ear, my brain, magic--it’s rather a direct line._

get hold of  
yourself  
you  
gibbering tyke

_Can’t do--bit occupied being nothing._

are you even  
listening  
you’re not  
nothing,  
never  
ever  
you’re never  
even when  
you’re dead and I’m  
dead and  
everyone and it’s  
only ashes and  
dragons  
this will  
this oh  
this Simon this  
this  
will still  
be oh  
be  
Simon  
this  
something  
this is  
something my  
Simon, this  
it’s not  
nothing  
never  
Simon  
never  
never

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is what Baz does on the side when I won't let him say "fuck" enough in the WIP. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Anonymous comments very welcome.
> 
> * Note, 10/11: Adding _Carry On_ tag since it does seem roughly applicable, despite some serious canonical divergence.


End file.
